Things that Go Bump in the Night
by Almost-Crazy Eve Napier
Summary: Set after X2. Logan and Rogue deal with life in the X-Mansion after Jean's death. Grief always complicates things.


Hey folks. I just had this idea for a while and wanted to see where I could go with it. If you like it review, if you don't, I apologize in advance.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes as she heard a rustle by the door. She pushed the covers out of her face, and rolled over so she could face the door. A tiny crack of light slipped past the door, and she recoiled as its beams hit her sleep weary eyes. Rogue swung her bare legs out of bed, and woozily stood up. She stumbled towards the door, and pushed it shut. The heavy wooden door gave a satisfying click, and she proceeded to stagger her way back to bed. In the corner of the small dormitory room her alarm clock read 3:30am. She was almost back in bed, when Rogue felt a heavy hand envelope her wrist. A flash went off in Rogue's mind as flesh met flesh. The hand pulled away before it accrued any heavy damage. Without looking over her shoulder Rogue whispered, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

The burly Canadian didn't answer but walked over to her bed and sat down. As he drifted past Rogue smelled white owl cigars and Jim Beam black.

"You telling me you don't know why I'm here?"

"You didn't hold on long enough. Ah just got a flash." She was lying. Rogue knew more then she was letting on. Their brief touch has imparted more information then she cared to show. She knew what he was thinking, but they weren't thoughts she wanted to acknowledge.

She gingerly sat down beside him. Rogue could feel the bed buckle slightly under their combined weight. They sat there in silence. She reached over to put her hand on his knee, a gesture of comfort. He jerked away suddenly, and Rogue drew back. She laced her fingers together, wanting to show him that she wasn't entertaining the notion of comforting him anymore.

This was the first time Rogue had seen Logan after the incident at Alkali Lake. After the Blackbird had arrived back at the mansion Logan had taken off. That next morning Rogue had woken up to the sound of a motorcycle starting up and riding away. When the X-men returned home, Scott had shown his grief with a renewed interest in anti-mutant legislation and long nights in his office, drafting letters to congress, meeting with pro-mutant lobbyists , and throwing himself head first into the curriculum and well being of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Wolverine had shown his sorrow by running away. The two men had two extremely different methods for expressing their heartache. One embraced everything that reminded him of her and the other avoided everything that called her to mind.

"It's been ah while." She said, breaking the silence.

"I had to get away."

"You could have written, or called. All of us here at th…" She was violently cut off as Logan threw his arms around her back, drew her close, and kissed her. She could feel his tongue, searching for an entrance into her mouth but she resisted. She could see his skin sink against his face, giving his normally handsome features a sinister, skull like quality. She tried to resist as his memories combined with hers. His anger, his rage became hers. She now possessed his sorrow, grief, and despair. And hidden in among those emotions, were weaker, but persistent ones: desperation, loathing, lust.

She pushed herself away from him, ending their prolonged contact. He staggered back; his breathing shallow and labored.

"For God's sake Logan, what the hell was that?" She growled. His hand reached out for her again, and she smacked it aside.

"Fuck. Logan, do you have a death wish?"

Once again he reached out for her, and she tried to shove him away. Unfortunately his healing factor was kicking in and he wasn't so easily rebuffed. His strong arms encircled her body, pinning her to the bed.

Rogue was pushed into the downy surface of her bed, trapped between the mattress and his mass.

He kissed her again with more force. His stubble racked across her soft skin, and she felt her lips part and his tongue enter. Her mutation kicked in again. Her mind was washed, no, drowned in his memories.

Anger, rage, sorrow, grief, despair, desperation, loathing, lust. Anger, rage, sorrow, grief, despair, desperation, loathing, lust. Anger. Rage. Sorrow. Grief. Despair. Desperation. Loathing. Lust. They beat against her senses; building with intensity the longer he attached himself to her.

He broke away from her, and looked down at her prostrate form. It was hard to make out his features in the dark. He was just a dark mass, with fuzzy indications of features. When she looked into the black form that was Logan, she knew he intended to swallow her up.

"Logan, please you're gonna hurt yourself." Rogue knew that pleading wouldn't work. She already knew his intensions.

"Logan, if you care for me, you won't use me like this. I can't take away your pain. It don't work like that sugar. What ever you have to work out don't do it here. Not like this."

He was straddling her now. His denim jeans were pressed against her bare thighs, and his rough hands cradled her shoulders.

She was fighting against his emotions. When ever Rogue touched anyone, she received their memories, abilities and emotions. The longer they held on, the stronger they became. She felt how conflicted he was. The wolverine residing in her wanted to lash out at the world for taking his Jean away. He wanted revenge, but there wasn't a target for his vengeance. He wanted to grieve, but couldn't because he didn't really know what had happened, or why it had happened. And he was also lonely. His trip hadn't been the meditative journey of self discovery that he had intended to be but a reminder of the attachments and responsibilities he had cultivated with the X-men, because of her.

"I need this Marie."

Rogue knew it was true. She felt it inside of her, no, inside of him, but it was also unfair for him to impose this need onto her. She shouldn't be asked to shoulder his pain.

He kissed her again, and she gave in. She let herself get swept up into his embrace. He pressed her against him, pulling her into his soft flannel shirt. Logan continued to flow into her. Every now and then he would pull back and recuperate. When his healing factor had kicked in, brought his heart back to tempo, and strengthened his breathing he dived back into her. Rogue had never absorbed so much of one person before. Her mind was beginning to reel from the strong sensations that he gave off. Soon she began to reciprocate the ache that he carried inside. She felt, no, possessed his need and began to return his kisses with the same intensity.

His hands began to wander over her body and she shuddered as she felt his possessive touch through her thin cotton t-shirt. Rogue was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy. It was intoxicating to absorb so much of one person, to be held for so long. Abruptly Rogue moaned as wolverine bite at the side of her neck. As teeth sunk into flesh, Rogue wasn't sure if the sensation was sensual or excruciatingly painful. When Logan drew her into another kiss a coopery taste tainted the passionate gesture. Rogue drew her hand to the side of her neck and felt a disconcerting wetness, but no wound. 'Of course, I have his healing factor now.' She murmured as Logan continued to lay siege to her body.

Logan's hands crept to her pants and they forcibly removed her panties. He moved off of the bed, and walked to a corner of the room. Rogue heard the rustling of a paper bag being opened, and soon he returned to her side. She propped herself up. Trying to gain control of the situation. The wolverine in her was feeling antsy because of this domination.

Logan held in his hands a pair of black leggings. He roughly pulled up her legs and slipped the leggings on.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

He firmed pushed her back onto the bed, and spread her legs with the other. He brought his face into the soft black fabric. Rogue felt his breath tickle her labia, and she squirmed. Logan bite into the material and pulled it tight with his teeth. With one sharp jerk of his head, he had successfully ripped out the crotch of her leggings.

"Logan, this isn't a good idea."

He turned away from her, until only his back was showing. She heard him unzip his jeans, and the rustle of denim as they fell to the floor.

Cliffhanger.

Sorry I'm just trying to test the waters to see if anyone would actually read an angsty Logan/Rogue sex story? Would you? If so, tell me!


End file.
